violettafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:MacyZC55/CDs de Violetta
¡Hola a todos! Soy la nueva administradora de la página; y en caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta, la wiki está siendo remodelada. Debido ha esto, muchísimas de las páginas ya existentes van a ser borradas. Por eso he decidido publicar los 3 CDs de Violetta en este blog, debido a que la página en la que se encuentran actualmente será eliminada. Todos los créditos de este CD son para el usuario Misflikitis. ¡Muchísimas gracias por haber publicado el CD en la wiki! :) CD 1: Archivo:Violetta_1er_CD.jpg: 1er CD 1. «En mi mundo» (Martina Stoessel) Sebastian Mellino, Pablo Correa, Ezequiel Bauza 3:32 Archivo:01._En_mi_mundo_-_Violetta.ogg 2. «Algo suena en mi» (Facundo Gambandé, Lodovica Comello y Candelaria Molfese) Eduardo Frigerio, Claudio Yuste 2:14 Archivo:02._Algo_Suena_En_Mi_-_Violetta.ogg 3. «Destinada a brillar» (Jorge Blanco, Mercedes Lambre, Nicolás Garnier y Rodrigo Velilla) Eduardo Frigerio, Claudio Yuste 1:44 Archivo:03._Destinada_a_Brillar_-_Violetta.ogg 4. «Te creo» (Martina Stoessel) Eduardo Frigerio, Claudio Yuste 3:59 Archivo:04._Te_Creo_-_Martina_Stoessel_-_Violetta.ogg 5. «Voy por ti» (Jorge Blanco) Sebastian Mellino, Pablo Correa, Ezequiel Bauza 2:26 Archivo:05. Voy Por Ti - Violetta.ogg 6. «Juntos somos más» (Mercedes Lambre, Facundo Gambandé, Lodovica Comello y Candelaria Molfese) Eduardo Frigerio, Claudio Yuste 2:57 Archivo:06. juntos somos mas - Violetta.ogg 7. «Entre tú y yo» (Pablo Espinosa) Eduardo Frigerio, Claudio Yuste 3:24 Archivo:07. Entre Tu y Yo - Violetta.ogg 8. «Are you ready for the ride?» (Facundo Gambandé, Jorge Blanco, Nicolás Garnier, Rodrigo Velilla y Samuel Nascimento) Sebastian Mellino, Pablo Correa, Ezequiel Bauza 2:53 Archivo:08. Are You Ready For The Ride - Violetta.ogg 9. «Dile que si» (Jorge Blanco, Nicolás Garnier y Rodrigo Velilla) Sebastian Mellino, Pablo Correa, Ezequiel Bauza 3:01 Archivo:09. Dile Que Si - Violetta.ogg 10. «Junto a ti» (Martina Stoessel y Lodovica Comello) Sebastian Mellino, Pablo Correa, Ezequiel Bauza 2:42 Archivo:10. Junto a Ti - Violetta.ogg 11. «Tienes todo» (Martina Stoessel y Pablo Espinosa) Sebastian Mellino, Pablo Correa, Ezequiel Bauza 3:49 Archivo:11. Tienes Todo - Violetta.ogg 12. «Veo veo» (Candelaria Molfese, Lodovica Comello y Martina Stoessel) Sebastian Mellino, Pablo Correa, Ezequiel Bauza 2:32 Archivo:12. Veo Veo - Violetta.ogg 13. «Habla si puedes» (Martina Stoessel) Sebastian Mellino, Pablo Correa, Ezequiel Bauza 3:33 Archivo:13. Habla Si Puedes - Violetta.ogg 14. «Ven y canta» (Elenco de Violetta) Sebastian Mellino, Pablo Correa, Ezequiel Bauza 2:49 Archivo:14. Ven y Canta - Violetta.ogg CD2: Archivo:Violetta_CD2_cantar_es_lo_que_soy.jpg 2º CD 1. «Ser mejor» (Elenco de Violetta) 3:25 2. «En mi mundo» (Martina Stoessel y College 11) 3:35 3. «Tu foto de verano» (Jorge Blanco, Nicolás Garnier, Samuel Nascimento, Rodrigo Velilla y Facundo Gambandé) 2:49 4. «Mi perdición» (Rock Bones y Martina Stoessel) 3:21 5. «Te esperaré» (Jorge Blanco) 3:01 6. «Verte de lejos» (Pablo Espinosa) 2:44 7. «Cuando me voy» (Jorge Blanco, Nicolás Garnier, Samuel Nascimento, Rodrigo Velilla y Facundo Gambandé) 2:55 8. «Ahí estaré» (Mercedes Lambre y Facundo Gambandé) 3:13 9. «Podemos» (Jorge Blanco y Martina Stoessel) 3:21 10. «Tienes el talento» (Elenco de Violetta) 2:06 CD3: Archivo:Violetta CD3 Hoy somos mas.jpg 3er CD 1. «Hoy somos más» (Martina Stoessel) 2:55 Archivo:01_Violetta_2_-_Hoy_Somos_Mas.ogg 2. «Entre dos mundos» (Jorge Blanco) 2:54 Archivo:02 Violetta 2 - Entre Dos Mundos.ogg 3. «Yo soy así» (Diego Domínguez) 3:35 Archivo:03_Violetta_2_-_Yo_Soy_Asi.ogg 4. «Peligrosamente bellas» (Mercedes Lambre y Alba Rico) 3:11 Archivo:04 Violetta 2 - Peligrosamente Bellas.ogg 5. «Euforia» (Elenco de Violetta) 2:47 Archivo:05 Violetta 2 - Euforia.ogg 6. «Código amistad» (Martina Stoessel, Lodovica Comello y Candelaria Molfese) 3:03 Archivo:06 Violetta 2 - Codigo Amistad.ogg 7. «Cómo quieres» (Martina Stoessel) 2:32 Archivo:07 Violetta 2 - Como Quieres.ogg 8. «Alcancemos las estrellas» (Martina Stoessel, Lodovica Comello, Mercedes Lambre y Candelaria Molfese) 3:24 Archivo:08 Violetta 2 - Alcancemos Las Estrellas.ogg 9. «Nuestro camino» (Martina Stoessel y Jorge Blanco) 3:32 Archivo:09 Violetta 2 - Nuestro Camino.ogg 10. «On Beat» (Elenco de Violetta) 3:09 Archivo:10 Violetta 2 - On Beat.ogg 11. «Algo se enciende» (Elenco de Violetta) 4:21 Archivo:11 Violetta 2 - Algo se enciende.ogg 12. «Luz, cámara, acción» (Ruggero Pasquarelli, Jorge Blanco, Samuel Nascimento y Diego Domínguez) 2:29 Archivo:12 Violetta 2 - Luz, Camara, Accion.ogg 13. «Si es por amor» (Martina Stoessel y Mercedes Lambre) 3:08 Archivo:13 Violetta 2 - Si Es Por Amor.ogg Categoría:Entradas